Blackmailed Hearts
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: (Actually used musical characters but same difference) The Prince of Wales is now King and ready to see arrange his daughter's marriage. She is about to have Armand St. Just but the French Regime pays a visit & blackmails the King into a corner & now; he must give his beloved to daughter to Chauvelin to ensure peace. Can she see past his black heart?
1. Chapter 1

I finished getting ready for the day and sighed. My father has had me meeting a different suitor every week and today; was the start of this new suitor's week. "Cassidy; your gentleman caller and father await you in the east parlor" my maid, Giselle said as she passed by the door of my room on the way to put the linens in the closet. "Thank you Giselle; please inform Papa I will be there shortly" I replied. "At once your highness" Giselle replied. Yes; I am a princess more specifically I am Cassidy Elizabeth, Princess of Wales.

When Giselle had gone; I made sure I was laced up and presentable. As I left my room; I reflected on the last two suitors. One had an absolute lack of manners while the other was completely in it for the power. I did not know if this one would be any different. Truthfully; I did not want to get married anytime soon but I would not have a choice. I had come to the age where it was time for me to be married and my father still had to make the final decision on my future husband. I knew never to question his judgment once he made a rule or a decision. I finally arrived in the east parlor and my father looked up while the stranger immediately rose and bowed so quickly that I could not see his face.

"Cassidy; you look beautiful this morning. I would like to introduce you to your new suitor, Monsieur Armand St. Just" my father announced. The gentleman now called Armand finally straightened up and looked at me as I curtsied softly. He was handsome, covered in fading bruises. "Armand, Cassidy; I shall leave you alone and let you get acquainted. There will be a servant outside if you two need anything. I have to see what the details are about a meeting for tomorrow. If all goes well today then I will arrange for you two to go riding tomorrow along with a picnic" my father said as he got up to leave. Before he left; he added "Armand; would you please be so kind as to give mine and Cassidy's reservation to your sister and Percy for their Summer Solstice garden party."

"Of course your majesty" Armand replied. With that; my father left the room and the butler stayed outside. He told me his history and how he had come to England with his sister, Margruite when she had married Sir Percy Blakeney, who is my dad's closest friend. I finally dared to ask "Were you involved with this mysterious Scarlet Pimpernel that would explain your faded bruises?"

"Yes I was and still am" Armand replied. "Then you know who the real Pimpernel is" I asked. "Yes but you must never reveal it to your father" Armand replied. "I promise" I answered, taking a sip of tea. He seemed to hesitate a moment and whispered "The Pimpernel is my brother in law, Percy." I gasped in shock and asked "I want to know everything. Will you please tell me?"

He thought for a moment and replied "Let us save that for tomorrow when we will not be so closely watched. I promise I will tell you then." "Very well" I replied. With that; we continued to talk before being summoned down to luncheon in the garden. I had no idea what would be happening and I would soon discover that love can exist even in the coldest and blackest of hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chauvelin's P.O.V

I looked out toward the shores of England. I never thought I would return here after everything that had gone down a few weeks ago. The Prince of Wales, well, King as I had to remember now had requested not only my presence but Robespierre as well. It had been found out that our regime was still very much active and his majesty had said he did not see much hope if the regime continued the current course. The plan now was to negotiate a new path for peace though neither Robespierre nor I wanted to do so.

At last; the ship docked and we were taken to an inn for the night. I dreaded the possibility of facing Sir Percy Blakeney again. It would only remind me of losing Margruite and how he had made a fool of me. I finally put all my thoughts out of my head as the coach pulled up to an inn. Never could I have envisioned what was about to unfold.

Cassidy's P.O.V

The morning dawned soon enough and I smiled happily to myself. I was going to see Armand again. My father seemed pleased to see us together and I hoped that would mean he was going to choose Armand for my husband. "Miss Cassidy; time for breakfast and then I shall see to it that your riding clothes are ready and check with the stable keeper that all is prepared" Giselle told me.

"Thank you Giselle. I shall be down for breakfast in a moment" I replied, getting up and putting a presentable day dress on. Once dressed; I hurried down to the private dining room. My father was already seated at the table, waiting for me. I took my seat and Father said "Good morning my dear. I trust you slept well."

"Very well" I replied. "Good and I trust you are thrilled about your outing today with Armand. A picnic is being prepared when you two come to a place to rest" father told me. "That sounds lovely. Papa; why is the staff in such a panic over the meeting you have today" I asked. "The leaders of the French Regime are coming to try and propose a new peace tactic though I have my doubts that anything will change" he replied.

"I pray something will change father. Armand did tell me of his despair over what has happened" I replied. "Speaking of Armand; you had best change. He should be here shortly" father told me. I swallowed the last of my morning tea and excused myself to get ready as my father also left the table and headed to the foyer. I was on the stairs up to my room when I heard the sentry say "Citizen Robespierre and Citizen Chauvelin."

I watched as two men walked into the foyer. One an older gentleman and the other not much older than myself but dressed in all black except his crisp white shirt and cravat. They both bowed before my father. I started to silently tiptoe up to my room but for one moment; I caught eyes with the one in black and a shiver went down my spine. I finally got up to my room and changed into suitable riding clothes. I had no idea that stranger and fate would force my hand into a life I never would have asked for. I finally heard the sentry announce that Armand had arrived with that; I was back downstairs & happily left the castle.

Chauvelin's P.O.V

On the morning of the meeting; I was ready as was Robespierre. We were taken by coach and led inside the castle by a guard. Just after bowing to the king; I locked eyes with a young woman on the stairs. She finally ran off and I followed the king and Robespierre into the meeting room. On the way though; I saw the girl leaving with Margruite's brother. I had a feeling I would be scarred all day.

The meeting was actually so dull that I tuned out and I looked outside instead. It was some time when I saw the girl return with Armand. She was giving her horse to the stable keeper and I watched as Armand got to steal a kiss from her. Truthfully; I was a little jealous as I had never had a love of my own. I finally came back especially when I noticed I was being watched. Carefully; I returned to the table as Robespierre asked "Chauvelin; have you been listening to any of what has been discussed?"

"My apologies Robespierre, your majesty" I replied. I saw the girl again in the entry way and the king turned to her and motioned her inside. I figured she had to be special until the king said "Citizen Robespierre, Citizen Chauvelin; I present my daughter, Cassidy Elizabeth, princess of Wales." She curtsied politely and we both bowed before she excused herself from the room. I watched her leave and Robespierre looked like he had an idea and he said "I know the ultimate price of peace. We shall halt this bloody course if your beloved princess marries Citizen Chauvelin." Now; it was my turn to be shocked.

King's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Robespierre was suggesting my daughter become the key to peace. I knew many countries created peaceful alliances through arranged marriages but Cassidy would be broken hearted if I told her that marriage plans were changed. "I object to that Citizen. I will not surrender my daughter's innocent heart to your blood thirsty regime" I replied.

"That is the ultimate price. We will end all executions if the marriage occurs" Robespierre replied. Chauvelin had been silent until he asked "Is marriage really necessary? I could not take the princess under these circumstances." "It is the price and it solves the problem of finding a wife. Peace comes to France and all the prisoners go free and you will not live out your days alone" Robespierre told me. "One problem though Citizens; I already had a suitor arranged for my daughter" I announced. "I would suggest you take the offer your majesty or we will continue the executions and your daughter's head will be the first to fall to Madame Guillotine" Robespierre replied. I realized then that I was in a corner. I would have to give Cassidy to Chauvelin as I did not want to watch her pay the price for my resistance but I also knew she would probably never forgive me for this.

After a moment I finally asked "If I agree to give my daughter to you Chauvelin then will the regime uphold their end of the promise of letting those still in prison go free and end the spilling of innocent blood once and for all?" "Yes" Robespierre and Chauvelin replied. "Very well but I will not be breathing a word of this to Cassidy until the end of the week at the grand ball to announce her engagement" I replied as we drew up this negotiation of peace. '_God, give me the strength to tell Cassidy on the given night' _I prayed silently as I finished writing. Would this price be worth surrendering my daughter or would it fall apart as swiftly as the blade of the regime's bloody guillotine?


	3. Chapter 3

The week had gone by wonderfully and I had really enjoyed the time with Armand. I had also noticed that something was wrong since that day of that meeting with the leaders of the French regime. I could still remember that shiver that I had gotten when I looked at the gentleman in the black uniform; I believe my father had called him Citizen Chauvelin. I snapped out of those thoughts and instead; thought back to last night at Blakeney manor and the Summer Solstice party. I had spent the entire evening on the dance floor with Armand and I had that feeling deep inside that he would be my husband.

At one point during the party; I saw that my father was distraught. I had tried to ask him about it on the way home but he didn't want to discuss it. Tonight though was the night that our friends would join us for a grand ball and my father would announce my engagement. When I was dressed; I started down to the dining area for breakfast and then it would be straight to the seamstress' workshop in the west wing.

I ended up having breakfast alone as Papa was in the chapel between having to oversee all the preparations for tonight. I knew something was really wrong because he is never this withdrawn and silent. Giselle had told me that he had actually been up before sunrise. After I had eaten; I was led to the seamstress' workshop, prepared for the long process that it took to get ready for the evening.

The seamstress took plenty of time in making sure the dress fit me properly. She fussed over a few minor details before I could finally go down for luncheon. Papa was at the table when I came in and took my seat. It was silent a moment before I finally asked "Papa; you're worrying me. What is going on?" "It concerns tonight and you will have to wait until the ball. You need not worry about it for now" Papa replied. "Papa; you know I will worry until I know the truth. There is something bothering you and it has been that way since that meeting. Is your life in danger" I asked in reply.

"Enough questions Cassidy" my father answered, a little louder than was normal for me to hear that I actually was shocked. "Papa; you know I worry about you. I shall be in my room" I replied, excusing myself from the table and down the hall to the chapel. I locked the door, made my way to the altar and knelt down. I had never seen papa this uptight and I knew in my heart this meeting that had occurred was the cause of it. I prayed for peace for papa and that tonight would cheer him up and that all would turn around before I returned to my room for a short rest before tonight.

I don't know how much time had passed before I heard a knock. "Cassidy; may I come in" Papa asked. "Of course" I replied. Papa came in and sat beside me on the bed. "I came to apologize for that outburst at luncheon. I worry about you and how you will take the journey of being bound in marriage" he replied.

"I know you worry papa but I know that it is time for me to get married. I will find happiness in this arrangement" I replied. "That is my little girl. You need to get dressed now. Our guests will be arriving soon" Papa told me, hugging me. "Alright Papa; I shall be downstairs in time" I replied as papa left so that I could dress. I had no way of knowing that tonight would change every hope that I had for happiness into mourning for lost love.

Chauvelin's P.O.V

I finished getting ready for the ball and prepared to have a first dance with my bride to be. I still could not believe that I was going to get married. A coach was now waiting outside for me and Robespierre. We got in and were taken to the palace. There were many guests present tonight. I saw the Blakeney's arriving with Armand. They headed inside and I knew I had best not do anything to upset anyone tonight but I knew there would be great upset when the engagement would be announced.

Robespierre and I entered the ballroom and there was much muttering among as people saw us. I tried to be a gentleman so I could convince the others that I could change for peace since I was to marry their princess. I was trying to contain my patience to finally have some time alone with Cassidy. The musicians were playing a lively gavotte and many couples were dancing. I stood in the corner, watching everyone. It finally came to the moment that everyone was waiting for; the presentation of Princess Cassidy and the announcement of her engagement to her future husband. I was feeling an unfamiliar feeling as I waited. I was actually afraid that the citizens here would not accept me as her husband. I vowed in my heart that they would hopefully accept me but I first had to gain their respect. Tonight though; I had to start by first gaining the acceptance and trust of my future wife.

At last the fanfare sounded and the sentry announced "Presenting her royal highness: Cassidy Elizabeth, Princess of Wales". Everyone either immediately bowed or curtsied as Cassidy began descending the stairs. I immediately bowed until everyone finally rose as she joined her father on the platform where the thrones stood. She sat in her throne as her father faced the crowd and announced "Ladies and gentlemen; thank you for attending tonight's celebration. Tonight is an extremely joyful occasion. This is the night that I finally announce my daughter's engagement."

I slowly moved forward so as not to raise suspicion among the guests but that I could be ready. His majesty finally saw me and motioned for me to come forward before he continued "There have been talks now for a peaceful alliance between France and England in spite of the dark times that have fallen. In order for that peace to be created; a sacrifice of marriage shall be put into place. Citizen Chauvelin of the regime will receive Princess Cassidy's hand in marriage before the end of the month."

Cassidy's P.O.V

As soon as I heard those words; my heart fell. No wonder my father would not speak of what was bothering him. The applause to the announcement was mild but not joyful like it normally would have been. When the applause had gotten quiet; my father announced "Now a minuet for the new couple." I saw Chauvelin approach my throne and he bowed low before asking "May I have this dance your highness?" "Maybe in a minute; I really need some air" I replied, getting up and I found Armand and whispered "The rose garden by the fountain in fifteen minutes." Armand nodded and I hurried out to the gardens.

Right on time; Armand joined me in our meeting location. "What happened to our chance" Armand asked. "I wish I knew. Father had that look all week like you and I belonged together. I do not understand this" I replied. "How could he even think about giving you to that blood thirsty pig" he asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is I have no desire to be married to that, oh, I do not know an appropriate word" I told him. "Then let us run away tonight. We can stow away on a ship, begin a new life with different names and have the life together we hoped for" Armand replied. I smiled and told him "Then let's do that before sunrise. I shall meet you at the footbridge no sooner that the hour of five."

"We have a plan. Now; we should probably go back inside before anyone notices and comes in search. We must not breathe a word" Armand warned. "I agree that we must be careful. People will not suspect if you do not look at me for the rest of the ball" I replied. I heard footsteps and said "Get out of here Armand. Go out the other side of the rose garden." Armand nodded and quickly left. My breath caught in my throat as the footsteps approached the entrance I had used to access the garden.

"My lady; I came to check that you were well" a voice I knew now to be Chauvelin asked. "What worry is it of yours" I spat bitterly, starting back toward the castle. "Look; I know you had no choice but all I ask is for a chance to gain your acceptance" Chauvelin replied. "How can I come to accept you? If what I have heard about you is true then how am I to accept a blood thirsty murderer as my husband" I asked

"I intend to change Cassidy. All I ask is for a chance to show you that" Chauvelin replied, holding his hand out to me like any gentleman normally does. I hesitated a moment out of fear as that shiver made itself known once more. With great hesitation; I finally took my fiancé's hand for the first time and he smiled slightly. "I believe you owe me a dance, my love" he said, kissing my hand before leading me back to the castle.

"This is true; I do owe you a dance" I replied as we walked back into the ballroom. I convinced myself to follow through with putting on a smile and act like I was pleased with this arrangement. My father had all the guests clear the floor so Chauvelin and I could have our dance. As I danced with him; I saw something in his eyes that dark yet alluring. '_No Cassidy; don't let his eyes seduce you'_ I thought as we continued dancing.

The ball continued until the hour of two and the guests left after offering their congratulations. I made my way up to my room and quickly got out of my ball dress and into something that made me look like a peasant. I did not bother taking any of my things with me except the choker father gave me for my last birthday. Quickly; I got past the guards and out to the footbridge. Armand was already waiting and he too was in disguise. "Let us get out of here before we are discovered" I told him.

We made our way down to the docks and bribed the ship captain to let us stow away on his boat bound for Italy. He nodded and let us on board and led us down to a room he had for stowaways he rescued. The boat finally set off and Armand asked "Will you regret defying your father?" "In the name of love, no but I will miss him. Perhaps sometime in the future; I will return and apologize but for now; I can't face him for changing our arrangement" I replied. With that; I huddled next to him as we set forth to our new life.


	4. Chapter 4

King's P.O.V

It was well past sunrise when my servant came to see if I was up. I intended to apologize to Cassidy for surprising her with that change to her arrangement and pray she would accept my apologies. I finished dressing for the day and made my way to breakfast. I found Cassidy's maid, Giselle setting a basket of linens to be laundered down and I asked "Have you seen Cassidy this morning?" "I passed by her room not ten minutes ago your majesty. Her door was locked so I thought she might be still at rest after last night's divine ball and I did not want to disturb her" Giselle replied, picking her basket up again.

"Understandable Giselle; I am sure she is exhausted after all the excitement" I replied, dismissing her. That look in Cassidy's eyes when I had made the announcement still haunted me especially when I saw her run out of the ballroom. Right now; I could never let her know of the blackmail that Robespierre had me backed me into and I vowed that I would try to help her see into Chauvelin's softer side, if he had one that is. I had actually invited him to come and stay in the palace until after he and Cassidy were wed and I hoped this would maybe help them get to know each other.

Chauvelin arrived at half past eleven and the servants led him to a guest rooms. I could see he was relieved to be out from under Robespierre. Once he was settled; I sent Giselle to awaken Cassidy but she came back and replied that Cassidy's door was still locked. Now I was really concerned so I took out the skeleton key I had in my pocket and made my way up to Cassidy's room.

Carefully; I unlocked the door and opened it slightly. The curtains were still drawn on the bed. When I moved the curtains; I discovered the bed was empty. I made my way out of the room and found my captain of the guards and instructed "Search the palace! Cassidy has gone missing!" Chauvelin joined in the search and all the guards came in and we covered the entire palace and grounds.

We soon discovered she was nowhere in the palace or the grounds and the stable keeper had not seen her. "Is it possible that she might have gone to find Armand" Chauvelin asked. "A good possibility" I replied as we got two horses and rode off the Blakeney estate. Percy and Margruite were outside overseeing some garden work. They were surprised by my presence and I asked "Blakeney; I am here on business. Is Armand St. Just here?" "I am afraid not your majesty. Armand disappeared and we thought he might have gone to town as nothing was missing except a bundle of coins" Margruite replied. I realized then there was one option; the two had run away.

"We need to raise an alarm and find the two" I said, looking at the others as I instructed my sentry to prepare the guards at once to search all of England and to search overseas. On the way back to the castle; the dock master called "Your majesty!" "What is it citizen" I asked, stopping the horse.

"I saw your daughter with a gentleman bribing the captain of a boat bound for Italy before sunrise" the dock master replied. "Thank you greatly. Prepare my troop's boat at once" I instructed. Chauvelin and I returned to the palace and I prepared a troop of soldiers to travel to Italy. I gave them a description of Armand and they prepared to leave at once.

Cassidy's P.O.V

It was well after sunrise when the boat docked in Italy. Armand and I got off right away and took off to find a place to stay. "Armand; I fear by now that papa maybe sending soldiers to bring us back to England. I fear the punishment we will receive if they capture us" I told him, as we walked along the streets. Worry not Cassidy; we will get to the consulate, get a name change, and then be wed" Armand replied.

"First; a place to stay and work so we may be able to pay for it" I replied as we kept going. We soon came upon an inn. We made a deal with the owner to work in exchange for food and shelter until we could find a place of our own. We could only pray now that we would be able to start this new life or would law interfere that would cause us to be arrested and forcibly returned?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Armand and I had arrived in Italy. It was difficult to adapt to a new language but we were doing our best to learn. Today; Armand and I were on our way to the consulate to get our new citizenship papers and preparing to also be wed. We both wore traveling cloaks for precaution and slowly made our way from the inn and into town toward the consulate. We were enjoying the quiet of town when Armand stopped and pulled me into an alley. "What is it Armand" I asked in a whisper.

"You were right when you said your father would send guards after us" Armand whispered back. I looked out toward the bay where he was looking and saw my father's boat that the guards used. The guards were filing off and would soon be in search of us. We pulled our hoods up and I whispered ""We'll have to think I'm a streetwalker." The guards started this way so I quickly turned my back and began passionately kissing Armand.

As planned they walked right past us and I let Armand go and he looked around. "We are in the clear Cassidy. We need to get out of here" he told me. We quickly but carefully started down the street again, hoping the guards would not be around the consulate. I could finally see the building but there were guards surrounding the building. "Head down" Armand whispered. "Wait" I whispered back, removing my necklace and giving it to Armand to hide in his pocket. I finally lowered my head and followed him to the gates leading to the consulate.

We entered the gates and were just about at the front doors when I heard a guard call "Halt citizens!" Armand and I stopped like any respectable citizens and the guards approached us. "Remove your hoods" the one that had made us stop commanded. "What reason have you to command that of us" I asked, attempting to disguise my voice. "Princess Cassidy Elizabeth of Wales ran off a few nights ago with one named Armand St. Just. We have been ordered to bring them back" another guard answered. "How disrespectful but we are not them. We only arrived here a week ago from Budapest to begin a new life" Armand replied with a thicker accent. "Then show us your papers or remove your hoods" the guard told us. "We need our new papers and you stand in our way" I replied.

"Drop the hoods then" the second guard commanded. Two more guards grabbed us and pulled our hoods down. "Your highness; it is time for you to return home. You have a suitor waiting for your hand. What dishonor to run off with one who is not your suitor" the captain scolded. "Armand should have been my rightful suitor to start. I will not marry that brute I am promised to" I answered as Armand and I punched the guards holding us and we ran off as fast and as hard as we could. We soon found ourselves in a meadow and saw an abandoned hut. "Into the hut quickly" Armand said as we started for the hut but I fell. "Cassidy" Armand called, rushing over to me. He picked me up and got me on his back with my arms around his neck. Only by then; it was too late and the guards had us surrounded from all directions.

As I could not walk; the guards allowed Armand to carry me but we were forced to the docks and onto the boat. We were locked in a cabin together for the voyage back to England and I was tended to by the ship's doctor before we were left alone. "I am sorry about this" Armand told me, coming closer to me. "This is not your fault Armand. I wish my father had not changed our arrangement. I would never want anyone else" I replied as he pulled me next to him. "I would never want anyone else either. I wish we could escape and go farther away" he told me as we kissed. We could only ponder what punishment fate would hold when we returned. I feared mine would be either imprisonment or worse, forced to marry that brute when I returned but I feared Armand's fate would be worse. Law could turn into an abduction case and that could get him killed. I did not want to think of what lay ahead. I only wanted to cherish these last moments of freedom.

Chauvelin's P.O.V

I was walking around the castle library when one of the maids came in and said "Citizen Chauvelin; his majesty wants a word with you in his study." "At once" I replied, leaving the library and heading to the study where the king spent most of his time. "You sent for me your majesty" I asked; entering the room.

"Yes; I merely wanted to inform you that Cassidy and Armand are being brought home as we speak. The guards caught them at the consulate and after a fight; they now have them under watch. Be careful with Cassidy though. She was injured and maybe in pain when she returns. I have also come to the decision that once she is back here; you shall receive her as your wife at once" the king told me in reply. "Is that wise your majesty" I asked.

"Your leader has me in a corner Chauvelin. I will not let my daughter be murdered" he answered. "I only wish that this marriage could be under different circumstances sire. I would have wanted to properly court Cassidy. Maybe she would see me in a different light" I replied, sitting in another chair. "I agree with that. I would not have had to upset my daughter like this. I can only pray she will find acceptance in this. Perhaps Chauvelin; you can show her that you do have some compassion. It might allow a door to be opened in her heart" her father advised, getting up to look out of the window.

Just then; there was a frantic knock and a guard said "The dock master has said that the boat is arriving from Italy by sunset tonight." "Excellent; that's in an hour" the king commented and he asked "Are you up for being married tonight?" "If that is the best course your majesty then yes. I will prepare at once" I replied. "Very well and I also suggest that once you two are wed, return to France immediately after breakfast tomorrow. I do not want any suspicion by your leader that I am backing out of the agreement" the king instructed and added "I shall get a preacher and the Blakeney's here to take Armand with them."

I nodded and then left the room to get ready. I dressed once more in the nicer uniform I had worn at the ball and made sure I had the wedding ring. When I was finally ready; I waited for my bride and thought over her father's advice. I vowed to myself that I would do all it took to make Cassidy happy and win her heart.

Cassidy's P.O.V

I saw more guards waiting at the docks with two coaches. I knew this was the last moment I would share with Armand. "I shall miss you" I told him. "I shall miss you as well" he replied and he gave me back my necklace, carefully placing it around my neck. The guards on the boat came and forced us out of the cabin and on to the docks and into the separate coaches and we were taken back to the castle.

When we came to the castle; I saw father waiting outside with the Blakeney's and Chauvelin. The guards first took Armand out of his coach and he was given to Percy and Margruite and I saw them leave. The guards then came and forced me out of the coach as I saw Giselle come to the door and father looked at her and said "Take Cassidy up to her room and get her ready to be wed tonight. I shall be in to see her after she is dressed." "Yes sire" Giselle replied and took me up to my room. I knew in my heart I was not ready to marry this monster but soon; my fate would be sealed and I would bare the wedding band he would present to me in mere moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Giselle had helped me bathe and then started fixing my hair. "Miss; why did you run off? You did worry your father" she told me, brushing my hair. "I know Giselle but I did not want to marry that man waiting for me downstairs. I have heard he is a murderer" I replied. "Surely he won't be that cruel to you. Perhaps; he might have what you hope for but you will not know if you do not give him that chance" Giselle replied. "I could try Giselle but I am terrified of him" I told her.

"You are a smart woman Cassidy and you can protect yourself if you need to" Giselle told me, finishing my hair. She helped me get dressed in an elegant red dress, a beautiful pair of shoes, and tiara that rested on my forehead. "You look beautiful Miss Cassidy. I just wish I could see you in a proper wedding dress" Giselle commented, taking my prized choker and placing it around my neck. There was a knock and my father asked "Can I come in?"

"You may your majesty. I'll leave you two alone" Giselle replied, curtsying before leaving. I turned away and looked out the window as my father walked in. "Cassidy; I understand you are angry with me for changing the arrangement" father told me. "Then why did you change it? I would have been well taken care of like you want" I replied. "Yes; I know that but as I explained, this is for peace. I know this is not what you wanted but you must give this a chance, I pray. Love can exist but you have to look deeply to see it sometimes" papa told me. "Will I ever truly accept him" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"My daughter, that is not for me to decide. Only you can find the acceptance in your heart. Chauvelin will care for you as I have all your life. We spoke earlier and he too wishes your marriage to him was not for peace and that he had been a suitor. He is asking though for one chance to make things right in his life" papa told me. He moved beside me and pulled me into his embrace as tears fell down my face.

Papa and I stood there for awhile, him trying to soothe me until a servant came and said "I beg your pardon your majesty, your highness, but the minister and Chauvelin are waiting in the ballroom. It is time for the ceremony." "Thank you" papa replied, dismissing the servant. "Must I really be wed tonight" I asked, picking up a handkerchief. "I am afraid so Cassidy. Remember what I told you about giving a fair chance to one who earns it? I have faith you can give him that chance he has not been given to make his life right" papa replied, gently cleaning my tears before leading me out of the room.

Chauvelin's P.O.V

I was now standing with the priest in the center of the ballroom, waiting for Cassidy and her father. I had arranged for passage back to France tomorrow morning at the hour of nine. I finally heard footfalls on the grand staircase and I saw Cassidy walking with her father. She wore a blazingly beautiful red dress and a small silver half circle tiara rested upon her forehead. She was even more beautiful than the first time I saw her. I knew I would do all that it took to hold on to Cassidy for the rest of my life.

I could see that she had been crying and she was clearly distraught over tonight. Even through the tears in her eyes; she was still an angel. Her father finally placed her hand in mine and I felt tension in her hand and he told me "Take care of my daughter." I nodded and she wouldn't even look at me as we bowed our heads in prayer.

Cassidy's P.O.V

I was so terrified as I stood with Chauvelin. I forced myself to repeat the vows, trying to fight the urge to break free and run. I was also trying to figure out how I was going to see into Chauvelin's heart. It didn't seem like any time and I was married to him. He held me gently and leaned in. '_He's going for the kiss'_ I thought but I could do nothing because he was too swift and had captured my lips in a kiss before I could react.

When he let me go to breathe; I just looked at him. I had no hope now of getting out of my newly sealed fate. Before the official final blessing; I broke free and ran up to my room and locked my door once again. I was not that eager to share my bridal night with my new husband. _'I will never call that beast my husband'_ I thought, throwing off the dress and shoes and slipping into a nightgown. I sat down and brushed my hair. Just as I removed my tiara and my new wedding ring; I saw the doorknob turning. I had expected it to be my father but instead; I saw my new husband. "How did you get in here" I asked, throwing my brush down.

"Your father unlocked the door but that is some way to greet your new husband" Chauvelin replied. "I will never call you husband" I hissed. "You are my wife now, rather you like it or not and by rule; I should be in here with you tonight. I also announce that you and I shall be on the boat bound for France first thing in the morning. I plan to treat you like the princess that you are and show you that I can love you" Chauvelin told me. "I had rather spend my wedding night with a bed full of poisonous snakes. I suggest you kindly leave my room before I throw you out myself" I replied, picking up my ring and forcing it in his hand and added "That is all of me you are getting tonight." He finally left the room but not before telling me "I pray Cassidy that maybe you could see past my rough exterior. I am not as black hearted as you may have heard."

He walked out of the room and I closed the door and locked it once again. I looked out the window and took in the night air of England one last time. I vowed that I would find a way out of this marriage but fate had other plans for my maiden heart. I dared not think of what those plans might be but I knew fate would have me not being able to resist Chauvelin's plea for a chance to properly love me.


End file.
